Good-bye Company Ch. 8
Back at TUFF, the villains were relaxing, please at the progress they were making. "I can't believe this plan is actually working," said Snaptrap. "Yeah, we just need to catch those other agents and we'll be in control," laughed the Chameleon. "I can't believe this!" shouted Jack as he barged into the room. "What's wrong Jack?" asked Snowflake. "The rest of the company had fled Petropolis, that's what's wrong!" "Isn't that a good thing?" the Caped Cod asked confused. "No, it's not. That stupid marsupial told his pathetic friends where the Chief was located before we locked him up. Now they're on their way to go find him." "That is bad," said Snowflake. "How are we suppose to stop them? We can't use TUFF's computer to track them; It's locked!" shouted Birdbrain. "Can't we get the code from one of the agents?" asked Jack. "No, me and my brother have been trying to beat the code out of them all night. They're not cracking," replied Snowflake. "Hmm.....Ah, I have a way of tracking them down." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. "What is that Jack?" asked Snaptrap. "This is my own tracking device. With this, we'll know where exactly those agents are." "Wait...you have a tracker on one of the agents?" "I have one on Crazy's collar. She doesn't know anything about it." Jack turned the tracking device on, it immediately showed him where the agents were. "Aha, there they are! They're almost on the outskirts of Petropolis." "So, are we going to chase after them?" the Chameleon asked with a big smile. "Yes, but only me, Snaptrap, and Birdbrain are going. Since you're taking the place of the mayor, you'll have to stay and make sure nothing terrible happens while I'm gone." "I understand, Jack. But, how do I contact you if something does happen?" Jack then pulled out a cell phone from one of his pockets and tossed it to the Chameleon. "That's my old phone; You can use that to contact me. Come on, we can't let them get too far." "Those agents don't know what's coming to them," Snaptrap said with an evil laugh. The three then hopped into one of the TUFF mobiles in the basement and toke off. On the outer edge of Petropolis, the broken team are still driving. The girls had fallen asleep, Kat is listening to his Ishell, Matt is lost in thought, and R is focusing on the road. "...I wasted more gas then I hoped in that chase," said R as he looked at his gas meter. "This is not nearly enough to get us to Wisconsin." "You're kidding me right?" asked Matt. "So, your finally out of that trance. I'm afraid I'm not joking, this is barely enough gas to get us to Utah." "That's just terrific. What is the chance that the other states don't know about this?" "I don't think anyone outside of Petropolis knows about it; But if the villains figured out why Skip was snooping around, they're probably spreading the "news" now." "This couldn't get any worse. What do we do if we can't get any more gas?" "I guess we'll have to find another source of transportation. I'm hoping I won't have to abandon the RUFF mobile on the road though." "Flying is out of the question...I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens." "I should have known that the villains were up to no good. Six months, and not a single crime....maybe this is my fault." "Now don't start playing that blame game comrade, none of us knew this would happen. Blaming yourself won't solve anything." "You're right, hopefully the Chief is alright," Matt sighed. "Come now Matt, this is the Chief we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine." Category:Fan fiction